


An Angel Once Told Me

by Innocentfighter



Series: Zolu Week 2k15 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angels are agender, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 7: Angel/Demon</p><p>I took this prompt a little too literally, so here you all are, my second favorite one</p><p>DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE</p><p>See you at the bottom</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Angel Once Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Angel/Demon
> 
> I took this prompt a little too literally, so here you all are, my second favorite one
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE
> 
> See you at the bottom

Zoro had spent eons wandering aimlessly. It wasn't like there weren't things he could be doing, he was one of the thirteen Princes of Hell. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to terrorize nations and kill without discrimination, he could and did in his earlier years, but now he was just bored. Bored of living an immoral life, the world was just an endless cycle of repeating the same things over and over. Honestly one would think that the Humans would learn by now.

He sighed as another child scurried off in fear of him.

"Seriously, I'm in my Human form. Do they have some weird power to know what I am?"

"No, you're face is so shitty that it scares them off."

_Oh great, its Sanji._

He turned around to see his fellow Prince. It always turned into a fight when that moron showed up.

"What do you want?" He growled, ready to grab his swords.

"Well, because it seems like you didn't notice that you've had an Angel following you for awhile, I thought I would tell you before you got yourself banished back to hell."

Zoro perked up at the fact there was an Angel on earth. But rolled his eyes at Sanji's last comment. "Aw, it sounds like you care, you better be careful or I might start thinking that's the case."

"You'd only think that because you have moss for brains. I just don't want your moping around the palace for the next three hundred years because you can't go out a stretch."

Zoro sniffed.

"Well, I'm going back now." Sanji disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Deciding that he'd have a bit of fun with this Angel, he focused on searching for an aura of holiness. He found it and was surprised by its strength.

In his time on earth, he'd had the displeasure of running into only one Angel, an orange-hair one, who was greedier than most of the sinners in hell. They was more like a which.

Still, if this one was looking for a fight and with that aura, he'd be very happy to oblige them.

He walked towards the aura, shifting into the shadows so that he could make a judgement call. Zoro hid in the shadow of a branch of a nearby tree, the same one the Angel happened to be hiding behind. Using his height he observed them.

This one had shaggy black hair and a tan complexion, and seemed small for the amount of power that they were putting off. A ratty old straw hat hung around their neck.

Quickly Zoro leapt from the tree back to the road. His interest was fully captured by this Angel. He walked over to where the tree was.

The Angel wasn't as surprised at his appearance than he thought they'd be.

"You noticed me?" Zoro asked casually.

"Well, yeah, you don't exactly have the weakest of presences."

The Demon Prince nodded. "I suppose I don't. The same goes for you."

The Angel frowned. "You didn't notice until that blond one said something."

"I don't usually check that I'm being followed. Most leave me well enough alone." Zoro replied.

"You must be lonely."

That wasn't what he was expecting the Angel to say.

"That's why I started following you! Usopp and Sabo said it was a bad idea, but Ace turned out alright!"

Zoro knew two of those names. Sabo was a high ranked Angel, and Ace was one of them, a Prince. Vaguely he remembered Ace telling him about these awesome angels he'd met and that they were siblings now.

 _Fuck, how long ago was that?_ "Wait, you were following me because you thought I was lonely?"

The Angel laughed. "Yeah!"

Zoro blinked.

"I wanna be your friend, because everyone should have one, and you like to travel and I like adventures!"

"We don't even know each other's names!"

"I'm Luffy!"

"Zoro." He automatically replied. "Wait that doesn't change anything!"  
"Why not? We aren't strangers anymore, so let's go!"

He was eons old, had seen and done just about everything, and this was the thing that surprised him. An Angel that was actually angelic, and too nice for their own good.

After eons of wandering alone, he had a companion, and he wasn't entirely sure what he thought about that.

In the end he wouldn't complain so long as the Ang- Luffy didn't get in the way.

* * *

Sometime later, perhaps decades later Luffy was still traveling with him, and as a result of their time together they were probably closer than a Demon and Angel should be, especially a Prince of Hell, and one of The Seven Archangels. Then again this was the Angel that became a sibling to a Prince of Hell, so who was he to judge.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah Zoro?" They asked from the spot where they currently hung upside down in a tree.

"Why are you sticking with me?"

Luffy hummed. "Because you're a good guy."

"I'm a demon, I'm inherently bad."

"No," Luffy flipped down from the tree " _you_ aren't. I've met bad demons, and fought them. They aren't anything like you."

Zoro was speechless. This kid, because they really looked seventeen, was normally so carefree and wild it was weird to see them so serious.

"Why do you let me stick around?" They asked.

He didn't have an answer for that. Truthfully, Zoro wasn't sure why he hadn't gotten rid of the cheerful Angel yet. The fight they could have was sure to be epic, and the thrill of not knowing who was going to win excited him more than he would like to admit. Though, Zoro couldn't find it in himself to challenge the young Angel.

As usual they set off in the early morning, before the sleepy town they were staying near woke up. Also as usual Luffy was leading the way, skipping so that his toga (it barely reached his knees, which was the big style in Heaven apparently) bounced and fluttered with each movement.

Something alerted Zoro to danger, and he was quick to tell his young companion.

"Luffy, get back!"

For once the Angel didn't argue, maybe they sensed the urgency in his tone. Luffy ran back, and before they were even next to him Zoro was pulling them behind him.

A figure emerged from a shadowy mass and Zoro's hackles raised. This was definitely a demon.

The mass faded and a demon Zoro had never seen before stood in front of him. The guy was standing, threatening Zoro's dominance. Sure it wasn't his territory, but he was one of the highest ranking Demons there were.  _He did not get challenged._

"Oh, Prince Zoro, I hadn't realize you already had your sights on taking this Angel in."

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro growled.

"Names Teach."

"Well then, Teach, leave before I fucking make you."

The man didn't look fazed by his hostility and Zoro could tell that the other wasn't planning on leaving on just a threat. With a sharp intake of air he let his demon form start to show.

Behind him he heard Luffy gasp. He was worried about the Angel's reaction to his true form. Right now, this man was threatening Luffy so he couldn't bring himself to lose focus.

Though part of him wondered why he was getting so defensive over an Angel of all things. But he had never been one to deny his instincts.

"Oh? So quick to use that form Prince. Have you lost your touch?"

Zoro cracked his neck on his main head, the others narrowed their eyes. "You stand before a Prince of Hell, and act arrogant? Are you the one that's lost your touch?"

With that he launched himself at the other demon. He could tell that this Teach person had some sort of goal, and he was going to use Luffy to get it. There was no way  _in hell_ that the demon would get near the Angel.

The fight lasted longer than he thought it would. Teach had a tricky ability, but he was easy to defeat as he kept getting more and more arrogant and started to rely on his physical strength. That was the mistake, when it came to combat Zoro was one of the best of the Princes.

When the fight ended, he looked down and saw that he had suffered some injuries, but it was a moot point, he'd heal. Teach, however, looked like he wouldn't reform in hell for a long time.

"Zoro!" Luffy came rushing over to him.

"Luffy, are you alright?" He asked, slowly shifting into his Human form.

"I'm safe, you're hurt though."

"No big deal, I'll heal." Zoro shrugged.

The Angel didn't look entirely happy. "I wish I knew medical magic like Chopper."

Zoro was once again stunned by Luffy, really you would think that he'd learn after spending decades with the kid that Luffy was as unpredictable as the weather.

"Its fine, give me a few hours and it'll be scabbed over."

The Angel looked at him doubtfully.

"Really, I'll be fine."  
"But you got hurt saving me..."

 _What was with this Angel?_ "Luffy, don't worry about it."

"But he was after me! I should've taken care of him."

"He was a member of Hell, he's my business especially if he's going after you." Zoro cursed at his slip up, but Luffy's face lit up.

"You fought him because of me?"

Zoro shrugged. "We've been together for so long, it's kind of hard to think about traveling in silence again."

The Angel practically glowed, and Zoro couldn't bring himself to care that he let a potential enemy see the softer side of him.

Several more decades passed without incident, and Zoro was for once at peace with himself. He and Luffy had been practically inseparable for the past few decades, and he was sure their time together was bordering on a century, a sneeze in the life of an immortal. But the difference was now Zoro actually enjoyed existing.

Luffy seemed content with their place in life too. Often Angels would come down for a visit so that Luffy could stay in contact with their friends, Zoro was not please to see the orange-haired one was a close friend of Luffy's, Nami was their name.

"Hey Luffy?" He asked one night.

Luffy looked up from where they were settled, head in Zoro's lap. "Yeah?"

"You still fine with sticking with me?"

"Yep!"

Zoro allowed a small grin. He was happy that Luffy's attention wasn't as fleeting as he had originally thought. It was hard to picture himself going through the rest of his ridiculous life span alone, more specifically without Luffy.

 _Fuck. I love them._ The realization came over him like a gentle wave.

He thought finding the person he loved would be an awful experience, Demons love only once after all, but he couldn't complain. Zoro understood why that day when Teach threatened Luffy he shifted so quickly.

Luffy was starting to drift off in his lap. But now that he figured it out, he really didn't want to wait on telling Luffy. Are Angels even capable of the same love?  
"Luffy."

The Angel open their eyes a small fraction.

"I love you."

Luffy blinked, stared, and then blinked some more. Zoro was about to hide in the shadows when he was tackled by an over enthusiastic Angel.

"I was hoping you felt the same, but I didn't know how Demons felt! Rayleigh says they feel the same, but I wasn't for sure."

Zoro knew that name, but didn't wonder why. He was too stunned by Luffy's confession.

The Angel seemed content to not move from his chest where they had perched themselves. "So now we get to be together forever!"

Zoro blinked. "Like we weren't already?"

Luffy grinned.

* * *

 

While Luffy had seen his demon form early on in their travels, partnership, relationship, whatever, he'd yet to see the others wings.

He was curious, from what the others said Angel wings weren't all white and complete. They were a reflection of the Angel themselves, and he couldn't help but wonder what Luffy's wings would like.

Would they reflect the Angel's sunny personality and look young and healthy, or would the wings show his old soul and look weather-weary.

One thing for was for sure Zoro was certain that they would be stunning.

They had been together for a total of three centuries before Zoro got a chance to see them. He wished that it was for a different reason.

A demon hunter had found him, no surprise the ones that were actually competent could detect an unholy presence. What he didn't expect was the vial of holy water that the girl was carrying.

Holy water wasn't fatal, but it stung like a bitch, and Zoro wasn't accustomed towards the pain so he was distracted. The woman, who looked like a demon he once knew who'd been killed permanently, advanced brandishing her Avenger.

Zoro didn't know how it happened, but one minute he was about to be beheaded and the next minute Luffy was standing in front of him wings out.

The first thing he wondered was how the hell Luffy had gotten across the town in seconds. The next was how the hell did they know that Zoro was in pain. Finally he realized that he could see the other's wings.

They were gorgeous, putting it simply.

The wings flickered and shifted like a sheer curtain but more solid. He was surprised by the size of them, they had to be a twenty foot span between. Though the most eye catching thing about them was the colors; the majority of the wings were white with a gold tinge, the tips were faded into black, and there were streaks and splotches of red throughout the wings.

"Stay away from him." Luffy's pitch was dangerously low.

Zoro had never heard the Angel sound like that before, and he didn't think he'd want to hear it again.

"Its a demon! Surely as an Angel you can't let him live."

"Yes  _he_ is a demon. And I think you should leave."

"Aren't you supposed to be one of the good ones?"

Luffy flicked their wings at the woman, dust flew up from the powerful flap. "I am, and so is he. So leave him alone."

The woman was smart enough to know that she wasn't going to win at the moment. Angel's couldn't kill, but from what Zoro knew they could maim someone pretty bad for the right reason. Quickly the Demon Hunter scurried off.

Luffy watched her go before they turned around.

"Are you okay?"

Zoro wanted to act tough, but he knew that Luffy would see through him, freakin' Angel truth aura. "Stings."

That caused Luffy to flutter their wings worriedly. "You'll heal right? That was Holy Water, that doesn't do anything to you right?"

"It'd been worse if I'd shifted, but it'll heal. Just slower than normal is all." He answered.

Luffy moved closer to him, almost like they were asking for permission to able to be near.

"Come here." Zoro waved his good arm.

Luffy was next to him in a second, wings slowly vanishing again.

_Where do they go?_

The Angel carefully grabbed his injured arm and inspected it. Carefully poking at it, Zoro had to stop himself from hissing in pain, they were only trying to help after all.

"We should get this bandaged." The Angel muttered. "But we don't have any."

"It'll be fine, it can't get infected."

Luffy frowned at him. "You know that for certain?"

"This isn't the first time a Demon Hunter got lucky with Holy Water." Zoro shrugged.

Still to appease Luffy they didn't go far that day, taking residence in a nearby cave. The Angel refused to leave Zoro's side, not even to get the medical supplies they so desperately wanted.

The Demon Prince wondered what he did to get such a loyal companion. He wasn't sure how to describe their relationship, they had confessed their love so friends wasn't the word any more, but companion didn't do it justice. There were the words the Humans used when they thought they were deeply in love with another, soulmate or their other half. Those were... closer.

Luffy snuggled closer to him, on his good side, and closed their eyes.

"Tired already, Lu?"

"Yeah. Summoning my wings is tiring, I haven't done it in a long time."

Zoro tightened his grip on the sleepy Angel. "Is that why you didn't show them to me for such a long time?"

Luffy shook their head. "No, I didn't think they'd interest you and you never asked."

"I thought there was some reason you didn't want to show me."

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, I liked them."

"Thanks." Luffy was impossibly close now.

Zoro moved so that they were laying down, and pulled Luffy to his chest. It was a familiar position to the both of them, they'd spent countless nights like this after all.

Luffy shifted so that they were able wrap their arms around Zoro's waist.

It was a protective but comfortable embrace for both parties. Right now, Zoro couldn't think of a place he'd rather be, and he felt as though Luffy agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, we're at the bottom! Thank you! Leave your thoughts below!


End file.
